powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Austin Starner
Mr. Austin Starner is a teacher and ally from Power Rangers GSA. He teaches Woodshop and pottery classes at Forge Bend High. He is a single parent with twin daughters, Agnus and Charlie who serve as comedic relief (and later rangers). He is portrayed by Brian Stepanek who previously was the father of the titular characters of Nickelodeon's Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn as well as Irwin-the hotel mechanic on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. He also played former Thundemran adversary Doctor Meteor in The Thundreth, which also featured a cameo by Nico Greentham, beginning the establishment of the DanWarp Dimension. Character History When he was a Freshmen in University, he met London Rhodes, a theater major. They became fast friends and even their friends were persuading them to date. They got married shortly after graduating, settling in the Forge Bend area. London got into action while Austin got a job at Forge Bend High. Shortly after London had Ageolis and Charlie, she was diagnosed with Breast Cancer and lost the fight before her daughters first birthday. Austin stuck it out with help of a colleague in the language department, Rosa. Some students did say they were in a relationship, but they kept denouncing it and throwing them in detentions about the idea. As his daughters grew, so did the classes Austin taught. By the time his daughters entered Forge Bend, he became in charge of the entire Visual and Preforming Arts Department! He is very much oblivious of the rangers until the Halloween Homecoming Dance when the rangers battled Shogun Black at the school. That night, he dreamed of the rangers fighting a paint themed monster. His dream is a dub of the 14th episode of Denziman. During Danger Thunder, Rosa's last words to him were about the GSA and Eustus gift to the leader of the GSA: Kyu the Light. With Rosa gone shortly after, he takes her duties as the leader of the GSA, with Bridge Carson as president. Personality Unlike many of Forge Bends Teachers (Rosa included), he is not strict in any way. He can look a little sluggish at times from getting midnight inspiration. He is a skillful man who knows where his loyalties are. Relationships * London Rhodes-Starner-Wife (Deceased) * Agnus "Ageolis" Starner-Daughter (Deceased) * Charlie Starner-Daughter Notes * He has no sentai counterpart from Gorenger-Sun Vulcan or Kyuranger, ''but Mario Mori of ''Zyuohger ** Ironically, his daughters are wannabe rangers, just like Mario * Austin is very similar to Mick from the previous season as they teach hands on courses at their respective schools * He continues the role of parents with their rangers with James in Dino Charge and Dane in Ninja Steel ** Unlike them, he is not missing at the start of the series ** Like James, he's a recurring character ** unlike Mick, Dane, and James, he never became a rangerCategory:Allies * His wife's name might be a reference to Kim Rhodes (who portrays Principal Gregory), as well as Irwin's crush on Carey, as both Stepanek and Rhodes were colleagues on Suite Life. See Also * Mario Mori-Sentai Counterpart (as a craftsmen) from Zyuogher See Comparison Page Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Teachers Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:PR Allies